Aliados
by Nataly Dragneel
Summary: El creador Zeref deside terminar con el proyecto humano, pero La Madre Divina Mavis una energía compasiva alega que los humanos pueden volver a renacer asi que cambiara a seis jovenes: Natsu, Juvia, Gray, Erza, Sting y Romeo con la ayuda de siete aliados, Zeref dio solo ciento cinco días en manos de los aliados esta el cambio.
1. Chapter 1

_**La base de la historia como tambien los personajes no son de mi autoria, los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, mientras que la base de la historia corresponde a su respectivo autor, yo solo escribire la historia utilizando la trama de la historia, dandole cambios y todo.**_

_**Ojala sea de agrado.**_

_**Tu aliado sere **_

Si existiera en la Tierra un ser alguno capaz de ver lo invisible o de oír el silencio, hubiera podido ser testigo privilegiado de un dialogo único. Así como la arena habla con el mar, o como los arboles conversan con la lluvia, o la arena del desierto como lo hace con el viento, así dialogaban los dioses. Algunas religiones de la Tierra afirmaban que Dios creo al hombre a su imagen y semejanza; sin embargo, fue el hombre quien creo a Dios a su imagen y semejanza. A los humanos les resulta casi imposible imaginar a las deidades sin su aspecto humano, y aunque los dioses son energías sin forma, si un ser humano pudiera percibirlos, los vería, seguramente, con forma humana.

Así, un aventajado espectador podría tal haber visto a la Madre Divina Mavis, una energía femenina, etera, bella y luminosa, dialogando sobre la faz de la Tierra, con el Creador Zeref, un ser sabio, recto y justo. El dialogo entre ellos era de fluir de argumentos, era la vida pasándose a sí misma, era un combate de sofismas.

- El planeta fue un regalo divino que los hombres se empeñaron en destruir - afirmo Zeref - Se destruyen a sí mismos y al lugar donde habitan desde el comienzo de los tiempos.

- pero así como algo es destruido se puede volver a construir - argumento Mavis

-Ellos destruyen y destruyen con violencia. Son seres violentos - opuso el su argumento

-La creación fue un acto violento y caótico ¿Por qué vamos a pedirles a la humanidad que no sea violenta y caótica?

A cada argumento que esgrimía Zeref ella oponía un sigiloso tratando de rebatirlo. El Creador Zeref había decidió terminar con el proyecto humano. Como otras veces había ocurrido a lo largo de la humanidad, se erradicaría por completo toda vida humana sobre el planeta, para recomenzar una nueva estirpe de hombres, con la esperanza de estos no tuvieran la déficits que sus antecesores. Pero la Madre Divina Mavis, que era una energía creadora y compasiva, estaba convencida de que los hombres merecían una última oportunidad.

-Cuando miras a los seres humanos…¿Qué ves? - pregunto el

-Vidas vacías sin vida, llenas de un vacío profundo, imposible de llenar - respondidoMavis

-Entonces… ¿Cuál es la esperanza que vez en ellos?

Ella pidió que lo acompañara a un estadio donde una famosa cantante de diecisiete años daría un show. La mirada de un dios es una mirada sin tiempo, ellos pueden ver el presente, pasado y el futuro a la vez. Asíél pudo ver en Juvia, esa adolescente bella, de ojos enormes y profundos a la niña que fue, que se crio en una pequeña ciudad, donde creció con simpleza y calidez. Pudo ver como esa calidez comenzó a languidecer cuando su madre la llevo a la Capital para participar en un concurso de talentos en la televisió vio perder todo rastro de ternura luego de ganar ese concurso y volverse una cantante por muy famosa y millonaria. En muy poco tiempo, Juvia se convirtió en una de las personas más famosas del país y una de las jóvenes más ricas de la región. La vio volverse agria, agresiva, déspota con todos los que la rodeaban, y la vio, languierse de hambre y enferma de anorexia y bulimia. La niña proveniente, amable y soñadora se había convertido en una joven arrogante, intolerante y desagradable con serios trastornos alimenticios.

A continuación Mavis condujo a Zeref hasta calles polvorientas de un pueblo recostado sobre la vera de un rio marrón. Allí, en la calle principal, Zeref vio a Gray, un joven de diecinueve años, de sonrisa muy amplia y ojos inquietos, con gran atractivo y sensualidad, que bailaba con el torso desnudo en medio de una comparsa. El Creador Zeref pudo ver que Gray,mientras bailaba al ritmo, aprovechaba para robar billeteras y celulares al pú un niño que exageraba sus gestos de hombre, porque debió valerse por sí mismo muy pronto, en una jungla en la que sobrevivir era un privilegio. Abandonado por su madre se había criado con su padre, pero al poco tiempo cayó preso, como antes había ocurrido con su abuelo y como luego ocurriría con su hermano mayor. Existía en su familia una tradición delictiva y Gray no estaba dispuesto a quebrar, si no, que envalentonado por el resentimiento que le provocaba esto que tenían otros y que él jamás podría tener, estaba dispuesto dar ese paso temerario que lleva de robar billeteras a empresas más ambiciosas. El Creador vio a un joven marginal que solo tenía anhelos y mucho resentimiento. Y el alcohol, un socio que le daba mucho coraje y la prepotencia necesaria para arrebatarle al mundo lo que le ha sido negado.

Luego fue a conocer a Erza, otra adolescente de diecinueve años, con cabellos largos cabellos rojizos, quien había sido derrotada en el concurso de talento en el que había ganado Juvia. El Creador pudo ver que Erza había sido una niña retraída y dulce, con un velo de tristeza permanente en su mirada; una niña que miraba a todos los hombres con los que se cruzaba, buscando en ellos a su padre GildastScarlet , un tenista famoso que había embarazado a su madre Minerva y que se había desembarazado del problema con dinero. Dinero que duro poco en manos de Minerva, quien arrastro a su hija a la precariedad. El creador vio la triste vida de Erza en la mugrosa casita rodante en la que vivía con su madre, una mujer alcohólica, agresiva y violenta. Sometida años a la humillación, gritos y golpes, fue casi inevitable terminar repitiendo el mismo patrón. Victima en su casa, se volvió victimaria en el colegio, donde era temida y respetada por todos, por la brutalidad y la crueldad de sus bromas.

La madre Divina Mavis también condujo a el Creador Zeref al cuarto de Sting vivía prácticamente recluido. Tenía diecisiete años, era un joven de buen aspecto y buena forma, pero vulnerable a causa de su sobreprotectora madre y de las humillaciones que recibía en el colegio, donde era sufrido víctima del abuso escolar, principalmente por parte de Erza, quien lo detesta ya que Sting es fanático de Juvia, la cantante que la había derrotado en el concurso. El Creador Zeref pudo ver la división en la que vivía Sting, quien en la intimidad de su habitación era un cantante extraordinario, pero nunca nadie lo había escuchado. Escuchado en el anonimato, era un personaje carismático seguido por miles y experto en juegos de red, dominaba el universo atreves de los juegos de guerra. Dentro de las paredes de su habitación, era el rey del mundo. Fuera de su cuarto, en el mundo exterior, era un adolescente triste, asustado, ya que no tenía ni un solo amigo. Sobre todo desde que su único amigo había dejado de visitarlo. Cuando tenía ocho años, había aparecido un amigo que el solo veía tras los espejos y lo ayuda, le daba consejos para defenderse de los maltratos de los chicos más grandes que él, y quien lo había convencido de presentarse al concurso de preguntas y respuestas en la televisión. Rogue, su amigo del espejo creía que de ese modo se ganaría el respeto de todos de la escuela y lo dejarían de molestar. En el concurso Rogue, desde el espejo, le iba dictando las respuestas que el desconocía, y así fue pasando etapas, hasta llegar a la gran final, pero ese día, misteriosamente, Rogue había desaparecido y no había regresado más. Sting perdió el concurso, pero además tubo que confesar que todo sobre su misterioso amigo, y ellos lo llevaron de inmediato a un psiquiatra, quien durante años trato de convérselo de que Rogue nunca había existido, y que era un amigo imaginario, finalmente luego de años asistiendo su psiquiatra le dijo que ya estaba curado, Sting ya no tenía amigos imaginarios en el espejo y que tampoco los tenía en el real.

La madre Divina Mavis también le hizo conocer a Romeo , un niño huérfano de ojos oscuros, y cabellos oscuro con tonalidades violetas, en sus ojos se reflejaba la desesperanzada , un huérfano de doce años, que vivía en un instituto en el que era explotado y maltratado por José, el director. Zeref pudo ver el odio latente y el resentimiento lo convertiría en brevedad en un adolescentemarginal y despiadado. Abandonado por su madre de bebe y de su hermano que tenía cuatro años en ese entonces. Desde entonces Romeo había acumulado odio profundo por la gente, sobre todo, aun más si, eran adultos.

Por último el Creador Zerefconoció a Natsu, un bello y seductor joven de veinte años, hijo consentido de Grandine y MetalicanaDragneel , dueños de la tabaqueliriamás importante del país. Frente a su padre Natsu se mostraba serio, juicioso y responsable, quien había recientemente terminado los estudios superiores y de haber viajado por Europa durante más de un año estaba por comenzar a estudiar economía en la universidad más prestigiosa y cara del país. En realidad Natsu no tenía ni la másmínima intención de estudiar solamente veía a la universidad como fuente de mujeres, ya que lo único que le interesaba a Natsu era la conquista amorosa; las seducía, las enamoraba, las utilizaba y luego las abandonaba. Tenía un objetivo llegar a los quinientos encuentros sexuales, por lo cual llevaba un cuenta ganado, Natsu también era reconocido por sus célebres fiestas, fiestas en las que conocía chicas, utilizarlas, para luego nunca volverlas a ver, como lo había hecho siempre.

Luego de conocer a los seis jóvenes que la Madre Divina Mavis había seleccionado para la misión, El Creador Zeref, le había preguntado para que los había elegido.

-Porque hoy los seis van a morir - concluyo ella

La Madre Divina le mostro al Creador como Juvia, luego de terminar su seria de recitales y luego de muchos días de mal alimentarse y estar dos días sin comer , se desmayaba estando sola en la casa y caería a la enorme piscina de la enorme mansión a la que acaba de mudarse . También mostro como Romeo, desafiando a su explotador; había intentado robar comida para sus amigos y, por esa razón, como castigo, seria arrojado por José al fondo de un aljibe, en el inconsciente, Romeo terminaría muriendo ahogado.

También el Creador fue testigo de las muertes de Sting y Erza; huyendo de ella y sus maltratos, el pie,de él quedaría atrapado entre las vías del tren, y Erza, burlándose y divirtiéndose con sus miedo, no vería por detrás, en la vía donde estaría parada,venia otro tren, y ambos morirían, víctima y victimario, morirían arrollados en el mismo lugar. Gray, intentando dar un gran paso, junto a su cómplice, secuestraría a Lyon, el mejor amigo de Natsu , para pedirle rescate a sus padres, pero algo en el secuestro saldría mal y Lyon escaparía. Al ir Gray tras él, durante la persecución terminarían los dos enfrentados, y ambas armas se dispararían y morirían ambos uno a manos de otro. Y por último Zeref fue testigo de la muerte inminente de Natsu , quien apenas llegado a la universidad , organizo una fiesta en un viejo hotel abandonado que había hallado cerca del campus. En ese lugar había decidido hacer su primera fiesta la convocatoria había sido exitosa. Pero la desgastada estructura no iba a soportar tanto peso y una escalera sobre la queNatsu estaría parado colapsaría y caería de espaldas sobre los escombros, siendo el final de su vida.

-Morir cayendo desde lo alto de la propia decadencia - concluyo Mavis - O morir en el fondo de la más profunda opresión. Morir víctima de una víctima. Ser víctima de un victimario. Morir matando es morir dos veces. Morir comiendo nada hasta ser nada. Este es el destino inmediato de estos seis jóvenes.

El Creador Zeref se quedó pensativo por unos instantes, hasta que finalmente sonrió y pregunto:

-Si dejas un par de semillas sobre la tierra y regresas dentro de un mes… ¿Qué encontras?

-Alguna planta creciendo vigorosa - respondió ella divertida con el juego sofista que él le proponía

-Si dejas dos animales de la misma especie, macho y hembra, juntos, y regresas luego de un tiempo…¿Qué encontras?

-Cachorros de esa especie - adivino

-Vida - corrigió el - Si dejas dos seres humanos solos y regresas luego de un tiempo...¿Qué encontras?

-No lo sé ¿Qué?

-A uno solo. O ninguno - sentencio el - Esa es la naturaleza humana. Son malos, despiadados y suicidas. El proyecto humano fallo desde su origen. Fallamos nosotros, fallo la creación

- Eso es una contradicción en si misma - opuso Mavis - Todo lo creado es perfecto, perfecto en su imperfección

-Los humanos van más allá de lo imperfeto: la humanidad no tiene remedio, no tiene esperanza. No merecen más oportunidades. Y estos seis jóvenes que elegiste me lo demuestran

-Precisamente elegí a los seis, seis vidas perdidas, seis jóvenes sin esperanzas, porque puedo demostrar que puedo cambiar a estos seis jóvenes, quiere decir que la humanidad aún tiene esperanzas. Ya que si ellos cambian la humanidad también podrá cambiar.

-¿Y cómo crees que podrás cambiar a estos seis humanos?

-Con ayuda de aliados - explico finalmente ella

-¿Qué clase de Aliados?

-Seres de otros mundos, con diferentes grados de evolución, el que cada uno de ellos necesita para producir su cambio.

-Y, por ejemplo, para el delincuente juvenil, ¿en quién pensaste?

Ahora ambos estaban parados junto a Gray. El tiempo, se había detenido. Gray estaba detenido en en el preciso instante en que su arma se había disparado y la bala se dirigía con precisión al centro del pecho de Lyon Vastia, quien a su vez, había disparado y su proyectil también impactaría e Gray.

- ¿Qué aliado podría cambiar a este caso perdido? - inquirió de manera teóricaZeref, observando a Gray

-¿Quién otro que Loke ? - inquirió de manera retorica ella y explico – Loke habita en el lado fuego del planeta IpsilonAndromda B,un planeta gaseoso que tiene una cara tan caliente y otra demasiado fría como glaciar. Loke es la luz verde de la sanación, es energía pura que cura. La inocencia la ingenuidad…

-Y para esta joven déspota, fría, egoísta, solitaria y anoréxica…¿en qué aliado pensaste?

Ahora estaban frente a la piscina en la que Juvia, desmayada por inhalación, se estaba ahogando

-Pensé en Ul - explico ella - Ul es un ser brillante, que vive en un mundo líquido. Tiene la sensibilidad extrema y su vibración es musical. Ella es música y lograra despertar a Juvia desde su interior…

-¿Y para trasformar a Erza? - la desafío el Creador

Estaban parados frente a las vías del tren, donde también estaba Sting, con su pie atrapado entre los rieles tratando de cubrirse con los brazos frente a la locomotora del tren ya apunto de arrollarlo. Frente a él, y ajena al peligro que le acotaba, estaba Erza, filmando con su celular el terror que vivía el joven, sin percatarse que tras ella, un tren la arrollaría.

-¿Que ser de luz sería capaz de cambiar a este monstruo ser despiadado, sádico y desquiciado? - pregunto Zeref con picardía

-Esa, sin duda, es una tarea para Mirajane

-¿Por quéMirajane?

-Porque es un ser explosivo, etero y potente. Es capaz de convertirse en lo que desee. Y mutar constantemente. Mirajane será un espejo que le devolverá su peor y su mejor cara

-¿Y quién podrá trasformara este ser cobarde, pusilánime, que se esconde del mundo? - pregunto Zeref señalando a Sting

-Alguien que él conoce, alguien que lo ayudo en el pasado, Rogue - Dijo Mavis y agrego - Rogue es un joven de edad adolescente que vive en la Otra Tierra, ese mundo tras los espejos. Desde allí lo reflejara a Sting y lo abrirá a otra dimensión

Los dos estaban ahora parados en lo alto de aljibe y desde allí observaban a Romeo desmayado y con la cara hundiéndose.

-Esta alma inocente está a punto de corromperse - Afirmo compadecido el creador - Sus heridas no sanaran fácilmente y en poco tiempo será un delincuente cruel ¿en quién pensaste como su aliado?

-En Wendy - afirmo con seguridad Mavis - Wendy es un ser de luz llevando una vida humana. A pesar de su corta edad, es un humano evolucionado. Puede curar con las manos y comunicarse con los animales.

-¿Y para él? - pregunto Zeref señalando a Natsu.

Estaban ambos en el hotel abandonado, al lado de Natsu mientras el suspendido en el aire cayendo con la escalera que había colapsado.

-Este es el caso más difícil. Un sociópata sin emociones, ni compasión, que ve a todos como objetos, que jamástuvo sentimientos algunos por nadie… ¿existe algún aliado para él? - insistió Zeref

-Para el pensé en Lucy un ser de luz cuyo cuerpo astral habita en el planeta Celestial. Paso por la experiencia humana en reiteradas ocasiones, vivió y murió muchas veces, hasta que por fin evoluciono y se elevó. Es un ser despegado que podrá interactuar conNatsu sin enamorarse, la única forma de enamorarlo a él.

El Creador Zeref se mantuvo en silencio, pensativo, y la Madre Divina Mavis supo que había llegado a su corazón

-Este será el lugar de encuentro - dijo ella señalando el viejo hotel derruido - Aquí se cruzaran sus vidas de todos. Y estos seis jóvenes con sus aliados podrán cambiarse a sí mismos y cambiar al mundo que se está muriendo con ellos. Solo pido una oportunidad.

-Muy bien. Sabias antes de empezar a hablar que te iba a contestar positivamente - afirmo el divertido, pero luego se puso serio - Tienen solo ciento cinco días humanos para lograr un cambio. De lo contrario el proyecto humano se cancela.

Ella asintió con humildad, ni un atismo de cambio, acepto las condiciones impuestas.

-¿Quién comandara la misión? - pregunto interesado

-Pensé mucho y encontré al indicado para estar al frente de esta misión es Mystogan. Es perfecto: Es sabio e ignorante. Es rígido y flexible. Es el camino y la llegada. Es la vida y la muerte. Es la energía necesaria. Es el aliado perfecto.

- Muy bien - concluyo - vamos a darles una oportunidad a tus aliados - dijo, y recordó - ciento cinco días

A unos quinientos quilómetros a la redonda cerca del hotel abandonado, sentada en un muelle de madera recostada al rio estaba Wendy con su perra Charle. De la misma manera de que ella sabía cosas. Sabía que la misión había comenzado, había estado ese momento, ese llamado.

-La misión comenzó - le dijo a Charle - están llegando. Hay que encontrarlo. Se llama Romeo.

Charle salió corriendo y tras ella Wendy tranquilamente corriendo. Mientras iba corriendo por su misión, en los confines del universo otros seres de luz estaban acudiendo al llamado de la Madre Divina Mavis.

_-¿Qué es un aliado?_

Desde el fuego del planeta Ipslon Andromeda B el joven Loke viajaba en forma de rayo de fuego verde a cumplir su misión. Por intervención divina, el disparo de Lyon Vastia solo lastimo el brazo de Gray. En cuanto el disparo de este lo recibió Lyon en el pecho, había sido letal. Sin embargo, Loke llego en el preciso instante en que su huésped fallecía, entro en él y curo sus heridas. Lyon Vastia ya no estaba allí, ahora Loke ocupaba su cuerpo, el cuerpo que su misión, Gray acaba de secuestrar y matar.

_-Un aliado es ese que nos da aliento – Loke atraves del rostro de Lyon, observo como su herida era curada y una clara confución se notaba en su inocente rostro._

La explosiva Mirajane estaba utilizando un taxi espacial lumínico al llegara a la Tierra justo antes de que Erza sea arrollada por el tren. Produjo un explosión gaseosa y se materializo en forma de un joven humana de larga cabellera blanca y de ojos penetrantes azules, de inmediato, sin medir la fuerza, saco a Erza de la vía del tren de un empujón y así llego a la vida de su misión. Por su parte, Roguedecidióreaparecer a través de un charco de agua que había justo en la vías, en las que estaba atrapado Sting, con la intención de salvarlo desde el reflejo de la vía en el agua, pero no fue necesario ya que el muchacho al verlo aparecer, grito aterrado y retiro de un tirónel pie atrapado y huyo a tiempo, no tanto del tren, si no de ese viejo fantasma del pasado, que lo atemorizaba más que la misma locomotora.

_-Un aliado es ese que viene a salvarnos incluso de nosotros mismos – Mirajane observaba a una incrédula Erza, la escarlata tirada en el suelo miraba con impresión a la albina parada frente a ella_

_-es ese que nos refleja que nos devuelve una imagen de la cara del espejo, aunque no sea de nuestro agrado – Rogue incrédulo observo como Sting corría aterrado al verlo._

Ul salió del mundo liquido en el que vivía y a una velocidad inimaginable para un humano, la burbuja de luz azul atravesó todo el universo e ingreso en la piscina en la que se estaba ahogando Juvia. A través de sus ojos, ingreso en el cuerpo de la joven, tomo el control en su organismo de inmediato y la hizo emerger del agua para que pueda respirar.

_-Un aliado es quien nos salva del naufragio – Ul en el cuerpo de Juvia, observaba con su mirada el mundo humano al que había llegado _

Guiada por Charle, Wendy encontró justo a tiempo el aljibe en el que Romeo se estaba ahogando y ayudada por su fiel mascota se dispuso a sacarlo del pozo.

_-Un aliado es ese que viene a sacarnos del pozo – Wendy se apoyó en el pozo para sonreír al ver a su misión frente a ella en clemencia de ayuda._

Convertida en bola de fuego, Lucy cruzo la inmensidad del espacio para regresar a la Tierra, donde tantas veces había vivido y donde tantas veces había sufrido su amor imposible con Yaak, ignorando que ahora estaba encarnado en Natsu. Su cuerpo astral llego al planeta azul atravesando la estratosfera y descendiendo a caída libre sobre un vestido blanco, colgado en una soga en el jardín de unlugar cercano al hotel abandonado. Apenas la luz brillante atravesó el vestido, Lucy se corporizo con la forma bella de su últimaencarnación humana, con sus ojos achocolatados, y su cabello largo y dorado como el oro. Casi sin apoyar sus pies en la tierra camino hacia el hotel abandonado y llego hasta Natsu justo en el momento en el que estaba por caer. Entonces extendió su mano y sujeto la del joven evitando que se precipitara y muriera. Luego de muchos años sus almas volvían a encontrarse.

_-Un aliado es ese que no es nosotros, pero quiere lo mismo que nosotros – Sus rostros estaban cerca, sus miradas se fundían Lucy le sonrió con dulzura mientras Natsu absorto la observaba aun sosteniendo su mano._

En una habitación secreta, en ubicación al bar Fairy tail, con decoraciones antiguas, allí en medio de un pequeño árbol, en esa habitación mariposas de color marrones, con hermosos destellos brillantes se unieron en un solo punto, las brillantes mariposas unidas y uniformes dieron paso a una figura humana en el suelo, de cabellos azules y tatuaje en su ojo derecho, no poseía ropa y con ojos cristalinos y sorprendidos se levantó en medio de ese brillo, observo la luz que penetraba la ventana ,una hermosa luz naranja iluminaba su blanquineo rostro.

-_Un aliado…es quien nos ayuda a renacer, es un ángel, un compañero, un socio, un protector, un amigo, un redentor….o un amor, eso es un aliado._

_**-Tiempo establecido: 105 días.**_

_**Espero lo ayan recibido con agrado y comenten para ver si quieren que la continue, ya que eso me aria muy feliz, nos vermos.**_

_**Hasta la proxima. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Muy buenas tardes! Eh aqui con el segundo capitulo de Aliados. **_

_**Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron y disfrutaron la historia.**_

_**Kahiko-san : **__Muchas gracias la verdad tu comentario me animo mucho, y estoy más que agradecida y feliz por que mis demás fanfics te hallan gustado. Yo también amo el Nalu, lo adoro, y que me digas que te gusta como escribo sobre esta pareja me alaga de sobremanera me super alegra. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por tus palabras espero te gusten los demás proyectos en el cual estoy trabajando. Cuento contigo muchas gracias. Y este capitulo va dedicado a ti, muchas gracias. Miles de apapachos._

_Facíl_

_¡Fácil!, es lo que pensé cuando me pidieron regresar a la Tierra a cumplir la misión. Para mi volver a experimentar la existencia humana resulta tedioso y aburrido. Pero no todo es malo en la Tierra...poder volver a sentir el sol en la cara, una sensación única, volver a sentir el viento revolver mi cabello, relajante y cálido._

_El cuerpo humano me resulta denso, pesado y muchas veces al tocar cosas duele. Por eso tal vez, los humanos creen que son el cuerpo, ¿Por qué motivo me molesta tanto estar en un cuerpo humano?_

Lucy amo desde el primer momento el Bar Fairy Tail. La estructura metálica vidriaría que dejaba entrar el sol por cada rincón; los pisos y las mesas cubiertos de césped natural; la gran variedad de platas, los aromas de las hierbas, las flores, de los árboles que se mezclan con el aroma de las galletitas recién horneadas y las variedades de tés. Tal vez todo ello la hacía sentir más en casa ,en el mundo Celestial, y eso la reconfortaba de sobremanera, ya que Lucy no estaba de todo a gusto en la Tierra, ni con volver a tener un cuerpo humano.

Inmediatamente después de su llegada en la Tierra y de sus primer encuentro encuentro con sus misiones, todos los aliados habían sido convocados allí para la primera reunión en la que todos se conocerían. Lucy fue la primera en llegar, por lo cual tuvo más tiempo de maravillarse con el bar: Loke y Mirajane encontraron en la entrada del bar, Loke venia esquivando charcos, aunque el agua no afectara a su cuerpo su alma le tenía miedo, no podía abandonar su fobia natural que cualquier fuego tiene. Mirajane, en cambio, se estaba habituando a su cuerpo humano, todavía no le resultaba demasiado sencillo.

Al entrar conocieron a Lucy y Wendy que había entrado en compañía de sus padres para recibirlos, al llegar Rogue todos se sorprendieron al verlo reflejado en el espejo que se hallaba en una de las mesas del bar. Mientras todos se saludaban amablemente, llego la Madre Divina Mavis, quien saludo con un cálido abrazo a cada uno de los aliados. En medio de los saludos se sobresaltaron al escuchar el griterío que provenía de las afueras del bar, allí una multitud de fanáticos de Juvia. Un vehículo se detuvo frente al bar Fairy Tail, al detenerse dos custodios protegían a Juvia, sin saber que esa no era Juvia sino Ul que estaba comandando el cuerpo de la joven, mientras que Juvia dormía en su interior, al momento de bajar saludo con cariño a todos sus fanáticas, cosa que impresiono a su mánager Rufus, quien absorto observaba demasiado cariñosa a la supuesta Juvia, la joven se sacaba fotos con los fanáticos, firmaba autógrafos, y agradecía sinceramente el amor de ellos, luego de ello entro al bar Fairytail, agitada por tanto cariño recibido.

-Soy Ul. O Juvia. Pero bueno soy Ul – dijo sonriente mientras se quitaba los tacones que tanto la molestaban desde hace un tiempo

-Ul – llamo la Madre Divina Mavis – debes tener en cuenta que la humana en la que estas es famosa, trata de persevera la privacidad – le advirtió sonriente, Ul solo asintió pensante y sonriente. Acto seguido la Madre Divina Mavis guio a todos a la sala de reuniones, todos los aliados miraban sonrientes alrededor, al pasar por las delicadascortinas blancas, se toparon con un joven sonriente.

-Él es Mystogan, va a estar a cargo de la misión – lo presento la Madre Divina Mavis

-Brevemente a cargo ¿eso quiere decir no? – acoto Mystogan, sonriendo

Todos sonrieron y se miraron con una clara confianza, ya que creían que podrían salvar el proyecto humano en mucho menos de ciento cinco días.

La Madre Divina Mavis, presento a Levy y Gajeel, los padres de Wendy y dueños del bar Fairytail, ellos serían su familia aliada. Ellos serían sus facilitadores, resolverían sus incógnitas. Luego de la presentación, Levy y Gajeel dejaron solos a los aliados en su reunión. Todos ya sentados en círculo, mientras que Rogue presenciaba la reunión en un espejo cercano a ellos. La Madre Divina Mavis, pidió que contaran sus primeros encuentros con sus misiones, que esbozaran un diagnóstico y que presentaran un plan de acción para comenzar con lo asignado .La primera en relatar fue Ul.

-Entre en su cuerpo cuando se estaba ahogando en una piscina, desmayada por inhalación, comprobé que poseía un alto déficit de proteínas – relato

Conto que apenas sacada de peligro, se propuso a recomponer los nutrientes necesarios comiendo. La que provoco la mirada atontada de la mucama de Juvia, no se encontraba acostumbrada a verla comer, y menos con la ferocidad en la que lo hizo.

-La causa de sus males es su soledad – concluyo Ul – así que mi primera misión, será que Juvia tenga una reunión social.

Luego llegó el turno de la más pequeña del grupo, Wendy quien conto la peripecia que tuvo que hacer junto a Charle para sacar a Romeo del aljibe donde lo habían arrojado. Pero no pudo interactuar demasiado con Romeo ya que José apareció, sin duda Wendy pensó que su obstáculo es ese lugar, así que concluyo que debía sacar a Romeo primero de ese lugar.

-Mi primer encuentro con Sting, no fue muy agradable – conto Rogue desde el espejo

Rogue relato como Sting había huido al verlo reflejado, conto como Sting había sido llevado cada semana al psicólogo, así convenciéndolo de que Rogue no había existido nunca , y por ello al volver a verlo creyó que se había vuelto loco nuevamente.

-Su mayor problema es su autoestima, sí que mi propósito, será subírselo un poco…algo fácil, sencillo – aseguro Rogue, muy confiado.

El turno de Mirajane había llegado. Ella describió las circunstancias de su primer encuentro con Erza. Relato que más allá de haberla salvado la escarlata la había tratado reticente y hosca. Mirajane comprendió entonces que Erza respetaba en cambio a los débiles, en lugar de generarle compasión, la volvían más cruel. Por eso concluyo que su primera misión seria que sienta compasión por alguien más débil.

A continuación, siguió Loke, e informo sobre su encuentro con Gray.

-Decidí llegar al cuerpo de mi huésped después de que Gray se hubiera ido. Creo que se hubiera llevado un gran impacto ver resucitar a su víctima – explico Loke mientras calentaba sus dedos con la llama de la vela que se hallaba frente a él.

Loke relato como había sanado la herida de Lyon, y aunque no pudo interactuar con su misión, había podido sacar un diagnóstico.

-Gray es un marginal que poco a poco fue perdiendo sus límites morales, hasta llegar a cometer un asesinato

-¿Cuál será tu primera misión entonces? – inquirió Mystogan

Loke explico sereno y confiado que dejaría que la culpa hiciera su trabajo. Confiaba en que Gray, atribulado por haberle quitado la vida a un humano, seria consumido por los remordimientos. Su plan consistía en que dejaría que la culpa trabajara en Gray por un par de días, y luego se presentaría ante él.

-Cuando Gray me vean vivo, y me pida que lo perdone, ahí la redención operara en él y algo va a cambiar en su interior – afirmo Loke asintiendo orgulloso ante su plan.

-Es un soberbio – fue lo primero que dijo Lucy de Natsu cuando llego su turno de reportar.

Lucy entonces conto que Natsu, no solo no agradeció el que le haya salvado la vida, sino que en medio de las escaleras que sufrían riesgo de volver a colapsar él la había tratado de seducir, y ella como había esquivado sus ataques de seducción, se había molestado y se había marchado con una chica con el sí más fácil.

-Es un ser frio, insensible, sociópata, desagradecido – diagnostico Lucy con desagrado

-¿y tú primera misión con él? – le pregunto Mystogan

-Lograr que agradezca algo – informo la rubia

La Madre Divina Mavis les deseo suerte en sus misiones y les informo que cada uno debía escribir semanalmente un reporte sobre cómo iba la misión de cada uno, los avances, resultados, retrocesos, aprendizajes que fueran realizando a lo largo de los ciento cinco días que tenían que lograr un cambio significativo en sus respectivas misiones.

Luego de despedirse, le pidió a Mystogan que la acompañase, y apartados ya del resto, le dio sus últimas instrucciones para guiar a los demás con sabiduría.

-Escucha a Wendy siempre – dijo Mavis dejando entrever la importancia que le asignaba a la pequeña en la misión.

Mystogan asintió, sin entender aun a que se referia.

-Suerte con las siete misiones – le deseo ella

-Seis – le corrió, sorprendido a que la Madre Divina Mavis hubiera cometido un error.

-Son siete, vos también tienes una misión

-¿Cuál es? – pregunto Mystogan sin contener su extrañeza

-Vas a tener que descubrirlo. Como eres alguien sensible, te resultara….algo fácil

Mystogan no pudo captar la ironía con los que la Madre Divina Mavis había pronunciado Fácil,porquéaún estaba muy sorprendido por la noticia de que él también tenía una misión, y además no sabía de qué se trataba.

Al día siguiente, Lucy entro al hall del hotel abandonado, todo se hallaba aún revuelto, serpentina colgaban de los techos, y caían desordenadamente al suelo, el mismo que se halaba repleto de botellas vacías, y el suelo se sentía algo pegajoso por las revuelta del seguro alcohol que se presentó, al caminar se escuchaban las corridas que ella hacía por apartar las botellas. Todos restos de la fiesta en la que Natsu casi pierde la vida.

Lucy se paró frente al gran ventanal, del hotel abandonado, y allí con la punta de sus delicados dedos toco su larga cabellera dorada, extendió sus brazos y los observo detenidamente, toco la ropa que llevaba. Aun no podía asimilar llevar un cuerpo humano.

_¿Qué es lo que me molesta del cuerpo humano? , capaz sea su exuberancia, o lo frágil que se siente, o tal vez por su temperatura…aun no lo entiendo….¿qué me molesta tanto?_

Loke llego al Hall con una exagerada forma de protegerse del frio, flotaba sus manos en forma de querer tener más temperatura, en su brazo traía un paragua, Lucy de inmediato volteo al verlo acercarse a ella.

-¿puedes creerlo? – le mostro el paraguas – los humanos dicen que si pones esto encima tuyo el agua no te llega a tocar, las cosas que crean – dijo mientras le mostraba el paraguas – me viene genial esto - dijo divertido, pero de repente recordó que Lucy lo había llamado – cierto, ¿querías que te ayudara en algo? – le pregunto sonriente

-si – afirmo Lucy sonriendo – veras, el humano en el que estas es un buen amigo de Natsu – le dijo – pensé que podrías ayudarme a conseguir información sobre el

-no hay problema, te ayudare – afirmo sonriente - te ayudare en toda tu misión con Natsu

-gracias Loke, si deseas también te ayudare con Gray

-no hace falta – se negó cortésmente – solo debo esperar a que se remida, pero cualquier cosa yo te pido ayuda – le dijo, Lucy le sonrió, ellos serían aliado, y unirían sus fuerzas para cumplir con sus misiones.

Cuando Loke, llego al campus en su flamante bicicleta, mostrándose como un niño explorado su primera vez manejando, dejo perplejo a Natsu, no solo por verlo en una bicicleta sino por verlo abrigado en exceso en un día templado. Pero no solo eso lo sorprendió sino la extraña torpeza con la que Loke intentaba imitar a Lyon.

-me preguntaba – intento decir Loke

-¿Qué? – le pregunto mientras observaba a las chicas que pasaban

-tus planes en la universidad – Natsu volteo extrañado – ya sabes ¿Qué planes tienes?

-¿estas borracho? – le pregunto sarcásticamente – mujeres Lyon, estamos aquí por las chicas, ¿estás bien?

-claro, claro, por las mujeres – dijo siguiéndole la corriente.

Natsu le contó que había descubierto la mejor manera un espacio ideal para sus conquistas: las clases de comedia musical, según Natsu en ese lugar había chicas muy lindas y que los chicos eran homosexuales, por lo que no tendrían competencia.

Esa misma tarde Loke acompaño a Natsu al auditorio del campus para presentarse a las selecciones de comedia musical. Natsu entro al auditorio saboreando anticipando por adelantado quien sería su primera víctima. Miraba a una, a otra, no podía sacarse la sonrisa de su cara. Loke se sentó al lado de Natsu sonriente manteniendo una actitud cómplice y festejando cada ocurrencia de Natsu. Cuando llego su turno, cruzo platea y subió al escenario y espero a que el profesor llamara con la que cantaría a dúo.

-Lucy Heartifilia – llamo el profesor, mirando hacia la platea.

El joven también miro hacia la platea, hasta que cambio su rostro a uno sorprendido, al ver que era la misma chica que lo había sujetado antes de caer sobre los escombros.

-creo que alguien me está siguiendo - le dijo seductoramente, pero Lucy solo sonrió y lo miro con picardía

-no – le dijo satisfecha – solo tengo mala suerte - le devolvió el golpe, Natsu solo se posiciono en su lugar algo molesto, no estaba acostumbrado a recibir un no de una joven, Lucy le generaba un pequeño desafío que lo divertía. El solo seguiría, sabía que seguro se negaría una y otra vez, solo un par de veces, y luego terminaría en su cama, solo era divertido para él, ver como algunas se hacían las difíciles y luego las veía entre sus sabanas.

-¿segura? – le pregunto en otro intento de seducirla

-mi capacidad de seguridad es alta – le dijo rápido. Eso encendió aún más a Natsu , la chica era inteligente no se mostraba insegura, ni atrevida, ni siquiera un atisbo de caer a sus pies.

La canción elegida para la audición sería una balada romántica, perfecto para demostrarse dulce, y seducir a la rubia que aún no mostraba indicios de caer en su telaraña de seducción.

_**¿Quién eres tú, que te aferras a la vida con tus hilos invisibles y me das la bienvenida?**_

Loke, solo observaba desde la platea, y sabía que eso era parte de la estrategia de Lucy, seducir a Natsu sin caerse en sus redes, enamorarlo, sin enamorarse. Se divertía jugando a la enamorada, mientras el cantaba fingiendo, a su vez, un tierno arrobo.

En una camioneta, la joven Ul, viajaba en sentada en el cuerpo de Juvia, luego de un pequeño silencio, animada le pidió a Rufus que citara a su madre Meredy, eso dejo estático al rubio, sabia a la perfección que Juvia y su madre eran como perro y gato, Juvia no soportaba a su madre Meredy, ella misma afirmaba que Meredy se interesaba por su riqueza, por tal motivo Juvia había iniciado un tratado de emancipación, pero luego de ello le dijo que citara a bailarines para ensayar, ya que quería dar un show gratuito, Rufus no entendía en absoluto nada, Juvia odiaba la beneficencia, claro estaba que a Rufus no se le cruzo por la cabeza que la que estaba en el cuerpo de Juvia era Ul, y menos que era una parte de su misión en la Tierra.

Ul planeaba todo, pero le urgía el contacto con el agua,así que pidió al chofer que se detuviera cerca de una laguna, de inmediato sonriente bajo de la camioneta, tirando los tacones a un lado, le dijo a Rufus que se marchara y no olvidara lo que le había pedido, el rubio asintió aún más extrañado, por el cambio de ella. Ul al llegar a la laguna se zambulló feliz, el agua cristalina emanaba a su alrededor, las gotas producto de sus finos movimientos se mantenían volando a su alrededor, pero no se dio cuenta que escondido entre los arbustos se encontraba Gray, este intentaba curar su herida en el brazo, levanto la mirada y se sorprendió al ver a la joven allí.

Gray solo miraba con una media sonrisa a la peli azul dar vueltas en medio del agua, su resplandeciente sonrisa, su manera de tocar el agua, era hermosa para él, la reconoció de inmediato, era la famosa cantante, pero ¿Qué hacía semejante mujer allí?, en ese momento la joven comenzó a dar saltos y volteo, y allí lo vio….

Durante unos instantes se miraron, perdidos en sus miradas, hipnotizados, hasta que Gray, para nada habituado a las grandes sorpresas, pregunto

-¿Qué haces acá?

-Amo el agua, no puedo vivir sin ella – respondió sonriente Ul

-y yo no puedo vivir sin una cerveza – fue lo único que se le ocurrió responder.

Los dos ya sonriente se miraron, hasta que Ul, descubrió la herida de Gray, alarmada por ello, intento ayudarlo, pero el solo atinaba a querer persuadirla, hasta que Rufus llego con los custodios, este alarmado por el aspecto marginal de Gray quiso llevarse a Ul, pero la joven Juvia solo atinó a decirle que lo llevaría a casa a curar sus heridas, Rufus no pudo hacer nada para negarse, ella estaba rara y de ello no tenía duda alguna. Al terminar de curar sus heridas y de ponerse una remera que le habían dado, con una foto impresa de Juvia, pudo oler el aroma a lavanda y buena ropa que era la que le dieron, no estaba acostumbrado a ello, y eso le dio envidia, le pareció injusto, que él nunca hubiera tenido algo así.

La música de escucho y escuchaba por toda la gran mansión, Gray miraba fascinado, como Juvia cantaba y bailaba en medio de bailarines, observo su sonrisa, era hermosa para él, en su mirada algo le transmitía paz, por un momento se había olvidado de que era un asesino. Ulpercibió que todo iba bien solo faltaba la presencia de su madre para que la misión acabase satisfactoriamente.

_**¿Quién eres tú, que me salva sin pedirlo y me llenas de misterios que me llevan a otro tiempos?**_

_**¿Quién eres tú, que pareces de repente y no mides lo que sientes, solo das amor presente?**_

Natsu daría su golpe final, tomo la mano de Lucy en medio de la balada y se acercó peligrosamente, como si fuera a darle un beso, Loke se levantó levemente con la expresión de un espectador que estaba mirando una película de suspenso, lo divertía la actitud que ella tomaría, frente a todos, al profesor, pero nadie pensó, ni, el – ni ella – que Lucy se desmayaría.

_Tal vez lo que me molesta del cuerpo humano es que es gobernado por las emociones._

Loke de un salto salió de la platea en ayuda de Lucy quien estaba inconsciente en brazos de Natsu. Loke ayudo a Natsu a sacar a Lucy del auditorio, donde se recuperó con facilidad, Natsu se marchó para traerle agua, dejándola a solas con Loke, allí ella le manifestó su desconcierto por lo que le había ocurrido: el sudor frio en sus manos, las palpitaciones en el pecho, y su dificultad para respirar, lo que provoco su desmayo, Lucy llego a la conclusión de que su cuerpo tenía alguna falla.

Sting estaba más que desconcertado, de alguna manera la reaparición de Rogue en el espejo lo había dejado más que aturdido, al ir a terapia vio a Rogue reflejarse en los lentes del médico, en el espejo del consultorio, en todos lados, Sting solo atino a taparse los oídos y cerrar los ojos con desesperación, Rogue seguía en su intento de hacerle ver que no era su imaginación, que él era real. Sting en medio de su aturdicion huyó despavorido del consultorio, ante la mirada resignada del médico.

Al llegar a su habitación se encerró un escalofrió recorrió su espalda de alguna manera el miedo por revivir el pasado lo mantenía absorto y demasiado angustiado, entonces el rubio para evitar pensar en lo que le había ocurrido recientemente, mantuvo su mente ocupada en los videojuegos de guerra que lo mantenían alejado del mundo. Estuvo horas en juegos, manteniéndose ocupado, Rogue estaba en silencio observándolo desde su gran espejo, veía lo lejos que estaba de cumplir su misión. Hasta que luego lo escucho cantar una de las canciones de Juvia, Rogue vio la posibilidad de ayudarlo, cegado por su brillante plan grabo disimuladamente a Sting mientras cantaba.

Erza con su amiga Kagura, habían llegado al bar Fairytail, con el claro objetivo de ir en busca de Mirajane, allí la albina las recibió sonriente.

-hola chicas – las saludo

-¿Qué es esto? – le pregunto toscamente Erza

-es un bar – le respondió – trabajo acá unas horas, atendiendo – les dijo. Erza solo asintió y observo al concentrado Mystogan quien solo escuchaba de lejos la conversación de la albina, sin darle una última mirada a Mystogan se sentó en una de las mesas para esperar a que Mirajene terminara sus labores. Luego de ello la albina acompaño a Erza a su cotidiana caza de nerds, la albina solo atinaba a grabar para ganar la confianza de la escarlata, pero antes de irse siempre le daba unas palabras de aliento a las víctimas de Erza. Luego de las bromas, Erza al lado de Kagura abrieron una laptop, e iniciaron sesión a una página.

-¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Mirajane

-es un blog – le contesto Kagura sonriendo con sorna

-acá subimos los videos de las bromas que hacemos – dijo Erza introduciendo la clave, Mira solo aria inicio a su plan.

Por otro lado Wendy, solo se las había arreglado con Charle para tenderle una trampa a José, luego de que Charle se hiciera la muerta en la puerta de la casa del hombre este la echo y lo mantuvo ocupado, hasta que Wendy activo la trampa ocasionando que una red cayera encima de José, le fue imposible de alguna manera liberarse, era la ocasión perfecta para liberar a Romeo.

Wendy corrió en dirección al depósito donde los mantenía encerrado, al abrir la puerta del depósito encontraron a un absorto Romeo.

-¡Eres libre Romeo, Salí, vamos! – le grito entusiasmada mientras lo tomaba de la muñeca.

Todo el entusiasmo y la confianza de los aliados en la primera reunión, se había evaporado por completo, ahora los aliados estaban frente a Mystogan, informando los resultados de las primeras misiones, sus rostros eran de desconcierto, confusión y de la misma frustración.

Wendy informo dolida como su intento por sacar a Romeo se había vuelto frustrante. La peli azul casi arrastrando intento sacar a Romeo del lugar.

-¡déjame! – le grito de repente zafándose de la desconcertada de Wendy

-pero Romeo – dijo confundida – eres libre, vamos – le dijo por última vez, pero el niño furioso la miro con odio y se alejó de ella – Romeo…

-no entiendo, perdone está loca – explico Romeo claramente asustado mientras desataba a José. Wendy solo atino a marcharse con Charle mientras miraba de reojo atrás un claro dolor, por la decisión de Romeo

_¿Cómo explicar al que cierra la propia reja de su cárcel?_

Mirajane solo conto dolida, como su misión con Erza había resultado frustrante. La albina había conseguido de alguna manera subir un video en el blog de Erza, donde en su época de dulzura cantaba en el concurso donde Juvia la había vencido, la escarlata se mostró frustrada al volver a ver ese video donde se mostraba su derrota inminente. Mirajane solo se sentó al lado de la escarlata quien solo lloraba de rabia al ver ese video, la albina sonriente la miro con ternura

-ahora… ¿sabes lo que se siente? – Le pregunto – vez…no se siente bien – le dijo mientras la miraba – deberías pedir perdón, porque no empiezas con Sting – le aconsejo – seguro te va a perdonar

-¿estas bromeando? – le pregunto Kagura con molestia

-claro que esta bromeando – dijo Erza, Mirajane solo se levantó impresionada ante ello – eres irónica, eres igual que yo – le dijo Erza – esto no queda así, Sting fue, él lo subió

-no era eso – contradijo – yo no quería decir eso – dijo mientras corría tras Erza, claramente la escarlata iría tras Sting.

_¿Cómo se explica a un ser que calme su dolor provocando el dolor de alguien más?_

Rogue tristemente informo como en la clase de Stign había conseguido reproducir el video donde salía el rubia cantando, sus compañeros miraban como el rubio cantaba, sus voz era excepcional, increíblemente talentoso, el rubio intento apagar el proyector inútilmente.

-déjalo Sting – dijo uno, el rubio volteo impresionado – nos queremos seguir riendo – dijo, todo estallaron a carcajadas.

_No se puede llevar a cabo una misión coherente, sin tener en cuenta el comportamiento humano, sentimientos como la envidia, los celos, los humanos no siempre admiran el talento, a veces lo destruyen._

Erza había llegado en el preciso momento en que Sting intentaba apagar el proyector, el rubio al ver a la escarlata quiso huir, pero Erza lo tomo del brazo y lo sujeto con fuerza y lo hizo mirarse en el video, burlándose de él, rebajándolo, las risas de burla de sus compañeros resonaba en su cabeza, Rogue reflejado en un espejo quería salir ayudarlo, Mirajane solo observaba dolida como todos se burlaban, no lo entendía, su pura alma no entendía tanta maldad. Llevó sus manos a su pecho su mirada cristalina observaba a la sádica Erza, no es fácil presenciar tanta maldad, la humanidad es tan dolorosa, quería irse llorar, no podía con tanto sufrimiento.

Ul había llamado a Loke, para informarle que Gray, su misión estaba en su casa, luego de pedirle que vaya a verlo, Ul estaba ya perdiendo el control del cuerpo de Juvia, su madre Meredy había llegado y con sus últimas fuerzas fue y la abrazo amorosamente, Meredy sorprendida le devolvió el abrazo con una sonrisa sorprendida, pero feliz por creer que ya no había problemas. Ul dejo finalmente el cuerpo de Juvia, así la joven despertó, deshizo el abrazo con Meredy y algo mareada casi cae, pero fue sostenida por Rufus.

-¿Qué pasa acá? – pregunto mirando a su alrededor

-Juvia hija – llamo Meredy dudosa

-¡¿QUÉ HACE ACA ESTA MUJER!?- le grito a Rufus apuntando a su madre, luego observo a los bailarines - ¡¿Y USTEDES QUE HACEN ACA, SI NO TENEMOS SHOW DENTRO DE DOS MESES!? – Les grito, todos los bailarines salieron despavoridos, Juvia observo la comida expuesta en la mesa central - ¡¿QUE ES ESTA PORQUERIA?! - grito tirando la comida al suelo, su mirada se pozo en Gray, quien extrañado miraba - ¿vos trajiste un fan? – le pregunto a punto de estallar a Rufus

-no…

-¡LARGO! – les grito a todos, a empujones los saco, quedándose sola sentada en medio de su soledad.

_No es fácil entender a alguien se cause el aislamiento que tanto lo lastima._

Gray salió indignado por el repentino cambio de Juvia, al salir escucho unos pasos, al darse vuelta de repente, vio a Lokeacercarse de repente se tensó, Loke intento accionar su plan, el remordimiento seguro acciono, pero al momento de acercarse Gray lo volvió a apuntar con un arma, lo iba a volver a matar, Loke observo con dolor como Gray estaba intenta volver a matarlo, se acercó sigilosamente y de un golpe lo dejo desmayado.

Con desconcierto y pesar, Lucy relato como había culminado su plan. Luego de que el rector se enterara de lo ocurrido en el hotel abandonado, había expulsado a Natsu, y Lucy vio esa la oportunidad para ayudarlo, entonces armo una protesta a su favor e incentivo a los demás para que reclamen a favor de Natsu , ya que argumento que lo hacían fuera del campus no era motivo de sanción. Finalmente el rector tomo el argumento y termino reincorporando a Natsu. Pero lejos de un agradecimiento por la intercepción, Natsu le había hablado con brutalidad, ya que, según el, quería ser echado, y con el reclamo de Lucy, había arruinado su plan.

-¿Por qué quería que te echaran? – le pregunto indignada

-¿¡y a vos que te importa!? – Le respondió bestial – ¡No me vuelvas a buscar! ¡Aléjate de mí! – le grito despiadado, alejándose de ella.

Todos estaban sumidos en desconsiento, ya que ninguno de los seres humanos había reaccionado como lo esperaban. Todos miraron a Mystogan esperando la reprimenda por semejante fracaso, pero Mystogan respondió con serenidad y sabiduría.

-Ustedes fueron por el camino fácil, son seres evolucionados, capaces de tocar el corazón, identificaron el problema, pero hay algo que no tuvieron en cuenta: la naturaleza humana. Quisieron darles la ayuda que creyeron que necesitaban, pero nuestra misión es descubrir lo que realmente necesitan.

Cuando Lucy se sentó frente al trozo de papiro para escribir su primer informe, la luz del atardecer iluminaba de calidez la sala de reuniones. Tomo con delicadeza la pluma, sintiendo el peso de las historias escritas y por escribir; mojo la punta de oro con tinta azul brillante y se dispuso a consignar lo que había aprendido de su primer error.

_Primera interacción con Natsu: primer acercamiento a la naturaleza humana. No fue fácil. Creímos resolverlo fácilmente para poder marcharnos con rapidez. Todo indica que tenemos mucho que aprender todavía._

_Si una persona sedienta, tiene sed, fácil, le das un vaso de agua para saciarla. Entonces… ¿Cómo explicar a la persona que adrede derrame su agua que saciaría su sed?, ¿Cómo descifrar a criaturas que gozan del dolor?_

_Todos subestímanos nuestra misión. Todos creímos que sería fácil. Ninguno tuvo en cuenta el factor humano._

_Para los humanos lo fácil no es la libertad, para ellos la insatisfacción no es el problema. Es al revés para ellos es difícil sobrellevar ala satisfacción. A menudo los humanos lastimas, precisamente porque ya fueron lastimados. No es sencillo entender a un ser que te rechaza solo por darle lo que necesitaba._

_Ahora entiendo porqué me siento incomoda con el cuerpo humano, porqué ninguno de nosotros esta cómodo acá, no es fácil estar en un mundo donde ser feliz cuesta tanta infelicidad._

_-Tiempo establecido: 98 días._

_**Bien! ya ocurrieron los encuentros, pero no todo salio como lo esperaban los aliados,espero lo ayan disfrutado. Hasta aca no resulta nada fácil la misión, pero se que lograrán hacer algún cambio.**_

_**Dios que amo esta historia. Bien muchas graciasm por leer, dejen algún review, nos vemos.**_

_**Fuertes apapachos **_


End file.
